


The Chococbros get turned into toddlers

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	The Chococbros get turned into toddlers

You and the boys were fighting a witch. That’s all it was was a witch. She was causing problems in Hammerhead and Cindy called you guys to see if you couldn’t help. You found her wandering the fields and confronted her…that was a mistake.

“Shit! Iggy look out!” You called out and tackled him to the ground before he could get hit with the spell.

“She’s not slowing down!” Prompto called out as he was thrown across the field and into Gladio. You and Ignis started getting up off the ground only to be thrown back down. Noctis ran at her only to be thrown next to you and Ignis.

“Fools!” She screamed and her eyes became bright red.

“Holy shit.” You muttered from where you sat and back up a bit

She looked directly at you and gave you a smirk that made you very uneasy. She laughed psychotically as a black smoke started forming around her. “Begone you useless brats!” She screamed as the black smoke exploded from her. Ignis tackled you to the ground and shielded you while everyone else fell to the ground from the force.

You looked around and noticed everyone was still here except…..

Noctis

“Holy hell.” You said as you stared at the place Noctis should have been but instead, there was a small child. Ignis stood up and helped you off the ground while Prompto walked over to the kid. 

“Hey little guy~” Prompto cooed at the kid and crouched down in front of him

“Where’s Noctis?” Gladio asked everyone and nobody answered.

The little boy stood up from off of the ground and walked right over to you. He looked up you then latched onto your legs. Everybody’s eyes widened as they stared at you two.

“Have anything you wanna tell us (Y/n)?” Gladio said and you rolled your eyes

“No Gladio! I have no idea who this child is. Although he looks a lot like Noctis.” You told him and as soon as you said the name the kid looked at you.

“That’s cause it is Noctis.” Ignis told the group and took Noctis into his arms.

Noctis looked at the man holding him and his eyes started to water. You started to hear some little sniffles coming from him before he burst into tears. He started screaming and tried to get out of Ignis’s arms. As Ignis tried to hold onto Noct you walked over and took him from Ignis. The instant he sees that you were the one holding him, he stopped crying. Noctis buried his face in your chest and fell asleep.

“It seems that he favors you.” Ignis said and adjusted his clothes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto

“Prompto turned into a kid.” You said and looked at the small blond child in front of you. 

There was no mistaking that is was Prompto. He gave you a wide childish grin and hugged you. You tried to wrap your head around what just happened. Your boyfriend turned into a child. Like an actual little kid. Looking at the mop of blond hair under your chin, you looked toward Ignis who looked as confused as you were. 

“So…” You spoke up 

“Whatever that witch did turn Prompto into a kid?” Noctis asked and walked over to Prompto. 

“It seems like it.” Gladio said and picked him up and held him.

“How do we turn him back?” You asked and took Prompto back from Gladio since he was pulling on his hair.

“I’m not sure.” Ignis said and put a hand to his chin in thought.

“Maybe the spell will just wear off.” Noctis suggested as he wiggled one of his fingers in Prompto’s face. You hit Noctis’s hand away and started walking away.

“Stop Noct, let’s just head back to the hotel room and figure it out. It’s getting dark out and I don’t want to run into any daemons.” You told them and tried to make Prompto hold still as you got back into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gladio

You stood in front of a very small child with tattoos. You scrunched your brow and picked Gladio up. He stared at you as you stared at him. When the witch disappeared you noticed that Gladio was missing. The only reason you were able to put two and two together is that the kid had the same tattoos as Gladio.

“What I don’t understand, is that the tattoos stayed on him.” You turned to the others.

“That is puzzling.” Prompto nodded and you turned your attention back to the little Gladio in your arms.

~Mini time skip~

You guys had headed back to camp so you could figure out the Gladio situation. He was currently sitting on your lap as you and the boys discussed what to do. You heard a noise coming from behind you. It when silent as you all stared at the bush behind you. The rustling kept going and everyone had their weapons at the ready. 

Just then a little rabbit jumped out of the bush and everyone sighed out in relief. Everyone put their weapons back and you leaned back in your chair. You looked down at your plate to see your fork missing and looked at Gladio who was standing on your lap. He held the fork out in front of him like a sword. You were about to take the fork when Gladio threw it at the rabbit.

“Well at least we know he still tries to fight.” Noctis laughed and you picked up the fork.

“Please make sure he doesn’t actually get a weapon or anything sharp. Who knows what will happen.” You shuddered just thinking about it and everyone immediately agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis

After what happened with the witch you found Ignis had turned into a child. You all had gotten back to the campground late and exhausted. But you guys needed to eat and you’re the only one besides Ignis that could cook without killing everyone. You get everyone prepared when you felt a tug on your pant leg. You looked down to see Ignis and grinned. You picked him up and set him on the table.

“Want to help?” You asked him and he nodded vigorously.

You were making just plain and simple spaghetti. You started the water boiling and a tomato to smash into a bowl for the sauce, seeing is that he was a kid you didn’t want him cutting anything. 

You cut some spices and looked over to see that he finished smashing the tomatoes and added the spice to it. As you strained the noodles Ignis mixed the sauce and you put the noodles on the plates. You added the sauce and handed out the food.

“You did a good job Ignis that you for the help.” You smiled at him as you sat down with him

He gave you a big smile and started eating the food he helped you prepare. Smiling at him again you began eating and making sure Ignis didn’t make a big mess while he ate either. He may be Ignis but since he was a kid, he still made a small mess.


End file.
